The present invention relates to a sulfur containing compound having as an activating moiety at least one electron withdrawing group therein such as a carbonyl functional group.
Heretofore, numerous compounds have been utilized as cetane improvers with various alkyl nitrates often being utilized on a commercial basis.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,034,643 to Taveau generally relates to dialkyl or diaryl substituted symmetrical or unsymmetrical tetrasulfides.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,167,345 to Crandall et al relates to organic disulphides such as alkyl disulphides and diaryl disulphides as cetane improvers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,234 to Cloud relates to organic trisulfides as cetane improvers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,382 to Cloud et al relates to ignition promotors for diesel fuels characterized by organic compounds containing a thiocarboxylic acid radical.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,102 to Nygaard et al relates to diesel fuels of improved emission quality by mixing the fuel with a minor proportion of the reaction product obtained by reacting perchloromethylmercaptan with a compound of the general formula R(XH).sub.n or R(XM).sub.n where R represents an alkyl, aryl, alkaryl, or aralkyl radical and X is oxygen or sulfur and M represents the hydrogen equivalent of a metal and n is a whole number.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,560,421 to Eby relates to halogenated tertiary alkyl sulfides and polysulfides which can be used as insecticides, fungicides, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,695 to Niederhauser relates to dialdehydes containing disulfide groups which compounds are useful as cross-linking agents and as chemical intermediates.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,914 to Eby relates to an additive for improving the properties of lubricating oils and diesel fuels wherein the additive is a dialkyl sulfide having tertiary alkyl radicals of at least 8 carbon atoms in each alkyl group with such alkyl groups being connected by at least 2 sulfur atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,086 to Hughes et al relates to a process of hydrolyzing dichlorodipropyl sulfide, or reaction mixtures containing dichlorodipropyl sulfide resulting from the reaction of propylene and sulfur monochloride to form (1) dimethyl thioxane and (2) a hydrolytic condensation product in the form of an oil like polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,049 to Thompson relates to compounds containing certain dithia-diketones in which the keto and sulfur groups are in a specific relation to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,981 to Asinger et al relates to a process for preparing delta-3,4-thiazolines by reacting a mixture of an alpha-diketodisulfide with an oxo compound, for example, an aldehyde or ketone, at room temperature with H.sub.2 S and NH.sub.3.
U.S. Pat. No, 3,296,137 to Wiese relates to lubricants containing aldehydohydrocarbon sulfides.